


I'm a What?

by little_assbutt



Series: Supernatural One-Shots [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby (like an actual baby), F/M, Fluff, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm eating a sandwich, i get bored sometimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 09:11:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6698806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_assbutt/pseuds/little_assbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagines of what would happen if you ran into Cas, Dean, and Sam after having a fling, but you have their kid. Cheesy and cliche I know, but I don't care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. CastielxReader

**Author's Note:**

> 2 years ago, you and Castiel had a thing. Then, when you are in danger you turn to the only people you know who can help.

You were a pretty good hunter, but you also worked at the local soup kitchen. That's where you met him. He was honestly the most beautiful man you had ever seen, stealing the title from none other than Dean Winchester. His dark hair was the attractive kind of messy and his blue eyes made your thoughts fuzzy.

"Hello sir, I've never seen you around here before. What's your name," you asked as he walked up to you, you had a hard time not starring, but you felt like you did a good enough job. Who were you kidding? You were probably drooling.

"My name is Clarence," he said. That was certainly a unique name.

"Well Clarence, let me get you some soup..."

Two weeks later, the two of you were making out on your couch.

"(Y/N), are you sure you're okay with this," he asked you as you got up and pulled him towards your bedroom. You giggled and kissed his cheek.

"Come on Clarence. I wouldn't ask if I wasn't sure," and he gave in, letting you pull him to your bedroom. The two of you spent the next few weeks together, but your time came to an end when you got a call from your sister, your mother had been killed by a vampire on a hunt. You took off the next day, apologizing to Clarence and telling him he could stay at your place. When you returned a week later though, he was gone. 9 months later, your daughter was born.

* * *

2 years later...

Haley was sitting on the floor, playing with her pink elephant when the stranger appeared. You jolted up from your spot on the couch and scooped her up as the man made a grab for her. "What the H-e-double hockey sticks? How'd you get in here," you shrieked. The man looked at you with confusion at your censored swearing. You were especially careful about swearing in front of your daughter after she told someone to 'kiss her ass' at a gas station. He had short dark hair and a beard.

"My name is Crowley, and I'm not here to hurt you, I'm here for the Nephilim," he said with a British accent.

"I don't know what a Nephilim is, but you need to leave now," you said firmly.

"The abomination you call a child," he elaborated. Obviously irritated. That was it, you ran. You don't know exactly how you got away, he probably let you. Because you doubted he was really knocked out by the cast iron frying pan you hit him with, but you did the only thing you knew to do, you called the boys.

"Hey (Y/N), what's up," Dean asked when he answered his phone.

"Someone's after me, I need your help," you cried. You glanced at your speedometer, and you were pushing 95.

"Mommy, what happenin," Haley whimpered from the back seat.

"Everything's fine sweetheart. Mommy won't let anything happen to you," you said to her.

"What the-" you cut Dean off.

"I'll explain later, where are you," you asked. Dean told you the location of the bunker, and you sped off to meet him.

About an hour later, you showed up at the bunker. You held Haley tightly, and stroked her hair soothingly. She had your hair, but her father's eyes. Dean opened the door, and was surprised to see you holding a child. "Her name is Haley. Yes she's mine. No I'm not married. Her dad took off. A man named Crowley showed up and demanded that I give her to him," you explained. Haley squirmed in your arms to face Dean. She inspected him, then stretched her arms towards him, "Up," she demanded.

"No way kiddo," Dean said. You scolded Haley softly, before turning to Dean.

"May we stay here for a while," you asked softly.

"Crowley won't give up, so yeah you should stay here for a while," Dean ushered you in.

"Mommy I hungry," Haley said. You looked back at Dean, who simply directed you towards the kitchen.

"Dean, I found something," someone called from downstairs. You froze, clutching your daughter. He shouldn't be here.

"On second thought Dean, I can take care of myself. I should really go," you attempted to run, but Dean stopped you.

"Whoa there, the King of Hell is after your ankle bitter and you want to leave? Out of the question," you sighed, defeated.

"(Y/N)," you stiffened.

"You and Cas know each other," Dean asked. Anger pooled inside you. The asshole behind you had gotten you pregnant and lied to you about his name?

"Fuck you Clarence," you said. Shit.

"My name is actually Castiel, I'm an-" Haley cut him off.

"Fuck you Cwawence," Haley mimicked. Dean suppressed a laugh. Castiel looked at you in sheer horror.

"What is this abomination-" you snapped when he said that.

"The next damn person who calls my child an abomination is going to get a blade jammed so far up their ass they won't sit for a week! And for your information, Castiel, her name is Haley. She's your fucking daughter," you yelled. Haley cried at your raised voice. Dean looked between you and Cas in surprise. The blood drained from Castiel's face. Haley gave you a very serious look and pointed at him.

"He daddy?"

 


	2. DeanxReader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6 years after you and Dean parted ways, you run into him on a hunt, with your daughter in tow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not enough stories take place in, or have characters from, the south. So, in this story the reader is from the south, and it is set in Savannah, Georgia.
> 
> Let me know what you think. I live for feedback. That's a lie, I live for cookies.

"Faith, it's time to wake up," you told your daughter. The two of you were on a hunt in Savannah. Well, you were, your daughter was only here because it was her summer break.

"Five more minutes mommy," she complained, rolling over.

"We're going to a playground, and if you're good I'll get you pie and ice cream," you bribed. Using the three, well technically four, magic words. Playground, pie, and ice cream.

"Yes mommy," Faith said eagerly, shooting up and running to go get dressed. You shook your head, she reminded you so much of her father...

* * *

~Flashback~

"Dean babe, get up," you said. You had already gotten dressed, but Dean continued to sleep. The two of you had run into each other on a Wendigo hunt, and had hit it off. "Dean babe, get up," you said again.

"Five more minutes, (Y/N)," he mumbled, rolling over. You crawled back into the bed and leaned closely to his ear. Though you were good at hiding it, you were from Georgia, and the the previous night, Dean had told you that he found the accent surprisingly sexy.

"Now honey, I was hopin' you would get outta bed and get dressed, then we'd go get some pie and come back for some fun. If you're to tired though, it ain't no problem," you whispered, making your accent as thick as possible. Pulling away just in time for Dean to jump up and eagerly start getting dressed. You laughed

* * *

You sat there and watched faith play on the slide. It felt good to be back in the south, and Savannah had always been one of your favorite places. The Spanish Moss hung from the trees and swayed softly in the breeze. You weren't here to just watch your daughter though, you kept an eye on the surrounding area for the ghost you were hunting. Hunts in Savannah were always hard, because the city was in the top three most haunted city in America, 'ghost sightings' happened all the time. This ghost however was very real, and it was the ghost of a man who was killed by a young girl, whom he had tried to rape. The man was now killing girls ages 8-18 because once a perv always a perv. You spotted another mother sitting on a bench, and walked over to question her about the deaths.

 

 

~Dean's P.O.V~

Sam and Dean walked towards the park that the creepy ghost was stalking. All the southern accents caused him to have memories of (Y/N), and it reminded him of the pain he'd felt when she had left. He didn't brood on that though, because he was Dean Winchester. No emotions allowed, and if you experience any, pretend they don't exist. There weren't many kids at the park, just a chunky little boy with short, red hair and a girl with dirty-blonde hair that fell in ringlets down her back. Two mothers sat chatting on a bench. Dean watched the kids, slightly amused before noticing that the red-headed boy had punched the little girl. He ran over, "Hey, listen here son, a real man doesn't hit a girl," he scolded. The little boy turned tail and ran.

"Thank you sir," the little girl said shyly.

"Oh sweetheart don't cry, now tell me what happened," Dean faced the little girl, who was rubbing her eyes in frustration at the presence of tears. She had pretty green eyes, and she reminded Dean of someone, but he couldn't really place a finger on it.

"He-he said that country music was better than rock music so I called him... _stupid_ ," she whispered the last word like it was bad. Dean struggled not to laugh at the child.

"Well, you aren't wrong," Dean said. The girl smiled happily, and she laughed. "I'm Dean. What's your name sweetheart," he asked her. She was about to answer when a frantic voice called out, "Faith (Y/L/N)! What have I told you about talking to strangers." Dean recognized the voice, the Southern drawl that dragged syllables out. Dean looked up to see you running towards him. When you saw him you stopped dead in your tracks, a look of surprise clear on your face.

"Long time no see," Dean said...

 

~Your POV~

"Long time no see," Dean said. What was he doing here? He hardly ever came down this far south, which is why you hunted down here for the most part. You had left him after three weeks of the two of you being together, after you found out you were pregnant, not because you didn't think he would make a good father, but because he saved so many people that it would be selfish of you to ask him to stay when he might not even want to.

"Mommy, he's nice. That kid was saying that country music was better than rock music, and I called him stupid, and then he hit me. Dean came and told him to go away," your daughter defended.

"I know he's nice sweetheart, he's an old...friend of mommy's," you said.

"Cute kid. Whose the dad," Dean asked jealousy sharp in his voice. Faith answered for you. The sweet girl knew no strangers.

"I don't have a daddy. Mommy says he was a superhero, like Batman. She said she left because she thought he would be unfair for her to ask him to stay, since he had so much else to worry about," Faith told him.

"How old is she," Dean asked in alarm. You could see the wheels turning in his head, her hair, her eyes, the faint freckles, hell even her love of rock music, he probably guessed that she was his.

"She turns 6 next month," you said softly.

"Mommy you promised me pie and ice cream," Faith pouted. She was to young to sense the situation going on around her.

"Is she," Dean couldn't even finish his sentence. You nodded, then knelt down to face your daughter.

"Faith, baby, this is Dean. He's your daddy," you said. Faith then proceeded to cling to Dean's leg.

"Hi daddy! Will you stay with me forever and ever," the little girl giggled.

"Are you mad," you asked Dean. Your daughter still clamored for his attention.

"Give me a second sweetheart, go play on the swings" he told her, and she obeyed grudgingly. Dean then turned his attention back to you "Of coarse I'm mad! Why didn't you tell me? What did you think I'd be a shitty father or something," Dean's voice grew steadily louder. Tears shone in his eyes.

"I didn't think you'd want to be, but I knew you would stay if you found out. I didn't want you here out of duty," you snapped back.

"Of coarse I would've stayed! I was falling in love with you (Y/N)," your heart skipped a beat at his words. The two of you stood still, looking at each other.

"I love you too," you finally broke the silence. Emotions flashed through his eyes and before you knew it, you were in his arms his lips pressed against yours. You felt him slide his tongue along your bottom lip and you let him in. Your tongues tangled together as you twisted your fingers into his hair.

"Eww," you heard faith giggle, and you and Dean pulled apart. She looked at Dean hopefully, "Will you stay with us forever?"

"I think I might," Dean grinned, pulling you in for another kiss. The two of you so wrapped up in your chick flick moment that you didn't hear Sam approach until he said something.

"So get this... whoa wait. What'd I miss?"

 


	3. SamxReader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little over a year after you and Sam went your separate ways, Sam gets a call from a scared woman, saying that something is wrong with you. When Sam gets there, he's greeted by more than one surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually really enjoyed this mini-series. I'm willing to do more characters for it, or repeats whatever. If you people want. Otherwise I'll move on to something else

Sam woke up at 2 am to the sound of his phone ringing. Glancing at the screen he saw it was an unfamiliar number, he canceled the call. _Whoever it is can wait till morning_ , he thought as he rolled back over. Seconds later the phone rang again, and Sam answered it defeated. "Hello," he asked groggily.

"Um hello? Who is this," a frantic sounding woman said on the other end of the line.

"M'name's Sam Winchester. Who is this, an' where'd you get this number," Sam asked as coherently as anyone could at 2 am.

"M-my name's Catherine (Y/L/N). My sister, (Y/N) told me to call this number if something weird ever happened," Catherine sobbed. Sam thought he heard her shushing someone, but he wasn't sure. All he could focus on was the mention of your name.

"What's wrong? Is she okay," Sam asked. The two of you had been a "couple" for a few weeks while the boys had investigated a case in your home town. Knowing his track record with girls, he was worried that you might be dead.

"I don't know, she asked me to babysit Justin while she went to work at the diner and when she came back she was screaming and yelling, and-and," Catherine faltered, like she wasn't sure Sam would believe her.

"What," Sam urged.

"Her eyes were black," she whispered.

"I'll be right there," Sam said, hanging up. He tried to get Dean out of bed, but his brother wouldn't budge. Sam hesitated, before swiping the keys to the Impala and speeding off towards your house. It was a good hour and a half drive to your town, but Sam made it there in 45 minutes. He ran up to your door and kicked it down. He ran in, the demon knife he had borrowed from Dean in his hand. He really hoped he wouldn't have to use it. He looked up the stairs and saw you standing there, a hand on your hip.

"Oh look, the big bad Winchester here to save his little whore," the demon laughed. Sam didn't waste any time.

"Exorcizamus te, Omnis immundus spiritus," his words caused the demon to hiss in frustration.

"Shut up," demon you said. raising your hand and sending Sam flying into the wall. Once he recovered, he continued the exorcism.

"Omnis satanica potestsa, omnis incursio-" the demon cut him of again by flinging Sam into the other wall.

"You should hear her, she is aware of everything I'm doing. The little whore doesn't want me to hurt you," the demon laughed. It was a perverse version of your laugh, completely evil and hateful, like the thing possessing you.

"Infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congeratio. Et secta diabolica. Ergo, draco maledicte. Ecclesium tuam. Securi tibi," the demon strode towards him. Until 'you' stood in front of Sam.

"The little bitch is crying you know. Begging. All she's done is beg. 'Don't hurt my sister, don't hurt my baby.'," the look on Sam's face caused the demon to laugh.

"Facias libertate servire, te rogamus, Audi nos," Sam shakily finished the exorcism. You collapsed to the floor in a heap, blood pooling from a wound in your stomach. Sam quickly applied pressure.

"S-Sam," you asked feebly.

"Surprise, now do you have any sewing needles," he asked. You told him where the needles were and he ran to get them. He deftly stitched up the wound and lifted you up onto the couch. You were sound asleep, and Sam went to go look for Catherine. He searched every room, and the last door he came to made him stop. Catherine was lying dead on the floor. In the corner of the room stood a crib. The walls of the room were blue and baby toys sat up around the room. A white bookshelf sat in a corner. Sam walked to the crib and saw a little boy, even as little as he was, he had a mop of brown hair and hazel eyes. Sam could see parts of you in the boys face, his nose and the shape of his mouth. He warily picked the boy up and walked back into the living room. You were sitting up on the couch now.

"Justin, thank goodness," you sighed in relief as Sam handed you your son.

"I didn't know you had a kid," Sam admitted.

"I didn't," was your curt reply. You refused to meet his gaze, "he's, um, he's yours." Sam almost choked on air.

"Are, are you sure," Sam asked.

"Yup, only person it could be. 25 year old virgin remember," you laughed.

"How old is he," Sam asked.

"9 months."

"May I hold him again," Sam asked tentatively. You nodded and handed Justin.

"Hi, I'm your dada," he whispered as he cradled the boy in his arms.

"Dada," the boy said, and you looked at Sam with wide eyes.

"What," Sam asked, shifting uncomfortably.

"Nothing, that's the first time he's ever talked is all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it looks like we've wrapped this up. If you want me to continue, just say the word.


	4. CastielxReader Continued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Castiel have some unresolved business…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thedauntlessgirlat221b suggested that I continue the Cas one, and I agree because that ending sucked lol. Anywho… enjoy!

**Haley gave you a very serious look and pointed at him, "He daddy?"**

* * *

"Yes pumpkin, that's daddy," you said as you glared at Castiel. Haley squirmed in your grip.

"Down mommy, I wan down," she complained, her thick black curls bobbing around as she twisted her body.

"No," you told her firmly. She narrowed her little blue eyes at you, and then she was at Castiel's feet, tugging at his trench coat.

"Up," she giggled, and you started freaking out a bit.

"How the he... heck, did she do that. What's happening to my baby," you panicked. You went to retrieve your daughter when Castiel finally bent down and picked her up.

"She's a Nephilim," he said.

"Whoa, Cas you have a kid? I told you the angel blade isn't that kind of protection," Dean finally spoke up.

"Shut up Dean, now Cas, Castiel, whatever your name is, what is a Nephilim," you asked, running a hand through your hair. You just wanted to know how your daughter got from your arms to the floor in front of Castiel.

"I didn't think that, since I wasn't an angel, I'm sorry (Y/N). A Nephilim is an abomination, the offspring on an angel and a human," Castiel explained uncomfortably. What does that even mean? How much had he lied to you? Haley looked at her father curiously.

"Whas an abominatin," she asked.

"An abomination is a thing that causes disgust or hatred. Something that shouldn't exist," Castiel informed her. Haley looked at you with tear filled eyes, and you remained speechless. What kind of heartless bastard says that to their two year old daughter.

"Mommy am I an abominatin," she sniffed. You pulled her away from Castiel shooting him a death glare.

"No angel," you cooed rubbing her back as she cried.

"She's not an angel..." Castiel said, but Dean spoke up.

"Cas, drop it," he was furious. You had always been like a little sister to him, and here you were running for your life with his best friend's baby, who said friend had just made cry. You finally spoke up when you saw the death glares Dean was directing at Castiel, "I think I'm going to go to the kitchen now," you said and walked away. Haley looked up over your shoulder, her deep blue eyes drilling into the angel's.

You had set Haley down and started to make some food when the door swung open. You didn't pay much attention, but suddenly you felt an arm wrap around your waist, you grabbed said arm and twisted, pulling it up behind the person's back and slamming them against the counter top. You looked at your attacker to see that it was none other than Castiel, so you grudgingly released his arm. "I came here to apologize," he said. His cerulean blue eyes bore into your soul, and it was only then that the resemblance between Haley and her father really hit you. You glared back at him, "Apologize then," you challenged him. Taking that as permission, he gripped your waist and pulled you against him, your heart beating wildly in your chest as you felt his lips brush against yours. "I'm sorry, I was acting on orders rather than emotions. It won't happen again," he said softly. You met his eyes and you believed him.

"Shut up and just kiss miss damn it," you said pulling his lips back down to yours.

"Damn it," Haley giggled as she ran up to the two of you and wrapped her little arms around you and Castiel.

* * *

A couple weeks later and you and Cas were out on a supply run. You took Haley with you because you had promised to buy her ice cream. As you walked into the ice cream parlor, a man spoke up, "Hello, remember me." Turning you found yourself face to face with Crowley. You clutched Haley tightly and tried to run, but the doors flew shut.

"Cas get us out of here," you cried. Just as you said that however, Crowley slammed his hand on an insignia on the wall, and in a glowing light Castiel vanished.

"Men, put up the warding, we don't want giraffe coming back," Crowley said as he walked towards you and Haley.

"Stay back," you said, backing away until your back hit the wall. He stood inches away from you and snapped his fingers. Haley vanished from your arms and appeared in a little cage at the far corner of the room.

"Mommy," she sobbed, and you lunged at Crowley. You fought your hardest, but in the end he overpowered you. You flew through the glass window and slammed your head on the sidewalk, the world went black.

"(Y/N)! (Y/N)! Are you okay," you heard Castiel's voice call. You sat up, and winced at the pain in your head. Your shirt was stained in blood, and a fairly decent sized pool was gathered around you. You burst into tears and Castiel pulled you close to him, "They took her, they took Haley. I couldn't stop them," you sobbed into Cas' chest.

"Shh. It'll be alright. We'll get her back. Whatever it takes, we will get her back."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my best, but it'll do. This is my most popular thing and I'm like, how? If you have any requests just ask. At this point, I'm willing to do anything involving kids/babies, because it's a lot of fun.  
> <3

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short but deal with it. I'm just kidding


End file.
